Just You and Me, and the Other Girl
by K14princess-ROCK
Summary: They met, they have strong feelings for each other but people in their lives always seem to get in the way. How will they open up and realize that the more they try to hide her feelings, the easier it is for them to loose control. Mixedup couples..
1. No Goodbyes At All

**tennyo13: gomen I had some problems with working with this but I sorta del the 1st chapter and I'm working on it again but i think it'll be differen but still with the same theme. It might be just shorter..**

* * *

"Just You and Me and the Other Girl"

By tennyo13

Chapter 1-No Goodbyes At All

_I can't understand why did that, storming out like that. _She takes a deep breathe, _I just need a vacation. Away from them, _it hurts her like hell. She stares out the sky while sitting at the deck feeling the wind and thinking where no one can hear. "Fro tet ed ryja du pa dras?!" Why did it have to be them?! _Why them and not me... _"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it, you're acting like a child who always wants something that she can't have! But I was the first one to see him." _Where did the saying 'Firrsts come, first serve' go?"_

**Flashback **

There we saw him, floating around the Besaid waters, cooling his head off. _Finally he's alive and can be with m- her, _she gave a faint smile when she saw them together. _It hurts like hell to be so stupid! _She cried when Paine noticed she just said, "Reunions make me cry," _But not being with someone you love makes you wanna think of ending your life._

**Flashback ENDS **

"But I'm not that desperate at least," she looks at anywhere when someone had placed their hands infront of her eyes blinding her from seeing the captor. "Guess who?" _How could I forget that voice, but it's fun. _"Tidus, let go or you'll wish that you've never been born." He hesitated then let go. "Hey Rikku!"

"Hey back to you too, you big lug" He opened his arms gesturing a big hug. "Give me a hug." She did feeling that close with someone felt so good. Makes you think you're not alone but it pains when you let go. They sat together trying not to fall off the ship.

"So what have you been doing since I was uuhhh? What's the word? Unconcious??" He looked so confused but she ot the idea. "Nothing much just doing the same things. Saving Spira with Yunie, and Paine, riding chocobos, making out with Gippal, eating, did I mention making out with Gippal?" _She's joking right? _

"You're kidding right? The making out part."

She laughed, fell on the deck and started laughing and crying at the same time. "You-You hahahaha lo- hahaha -ooked soo cute when you were confused! hahaha Like a stranded little girl. _At least I get to make her smile and laugh along with me. Hey wait, she's laughing at me. That's not the same thing. _He went on top of her pinning her down and smiled at her. "Hey what are you doing? Tidus! Get off me." She squirmed underneath him but it was no use coz' he was too strong. "This'll teach you to mess with me."

He started to tickle her to death, not minding what happend as long as they were having fun.

When he finally stopped, he looked at her eyes and longed for her to be his. Rikku finally noticed that his hands weren't trying to make her laugh so she looked up at him. _This is a mistake. Move it Rikku before we do something to regret. _She tried to get out but he wouldn't let her, still she wouldn't stop. Without any hesitation, he lunged for her lips. _No, stop it Tidus. _She was hesitant but kissed him back. His tongue wanted to get in so he forced himself into her, she finally gave up and drowned into her passion.

_Rikku, this isn't right. _A voice hissed at her mind.

_But he feels so good._

_Stop it now, you know it's wrong. _His hands were know trying to slide under her short skirt. _But I can't. I love him too much. _

_But he doesn't belong to you. _With that she decided to follow her mind. _Let me just enjoy it before, I push him away. _A last hungry kiss was the the second thing she gave him before she slapped him. He stopped, she was crying and he let her leave.

_What did you do?! Stupid Tidus. But I think I enjoyed it so did she, I could tell. _He felt the spot where she hit him. "Bitter and Sweet, my girl."

He wanted to run after her, say sorry or anything but he got into his own predicament. Yuna was fighting herself not to talk, he just welcomed her in his arms until she feel alseep. He took her to her own room and whispered things to her.

**Meanwhile with Rikku, at the bridge **

"So why are you doing this again?"

"Just take me to Luca." _I'm running away that's why._

"Okay, but Brother might not like this." Shinra looked around if anybody would see and he teleported her.

"Umm, Shinra you didn't use the teleporter did you?" He nodded. "I think she's not in Luca anymore....."

* * *

**tennyo13: REVIEW!!! R-E-V-I-E-W!!!**

**Sneakpeak **

**Tidus: Where's Rikku?**

**Buddy: ...Djose**

**Brother: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Rikku: Owiieee! My bum hurts..**

**Gippal: I'm being Gippal-sat...**


	2. A Few Sweet And Notso Sweet Sparks

**tennyo13: Yipppeeee! ON to my next chappie, of Tidus and Rikku. I do't Ffx2 k? Don't send me to jail. There might be some Rikpal or whatever you call it but it's still a tikku fic!**

Oh thank yous to my reviewers!!!

Namely( with special mention of course!)................

¬Rikku-chan-Yuna

¬Kaido-san

¬I-Gots-no-socks

¬and everyone that I haven't added, gomen I didn't have too much time

"Just You and Me and the Other Girl"

By tennyo13

Chapter 2-A Few Sweet and Not-so Sweet Sparks

Rikku left for Luca or she thought she was going to arrive at Luca but to her dismay, "Owwiieee, my bum hurts." She looked at her surroundings and found out that she wasn't anywhere near Luca but she was sitting on an annoyed blonde buy. "That's because your cute little ass is sitting on perfect me. You can't take the perfectness of this blonde leader.", Gippal said that in a way you could say that he maybe bragging about himself or just being plain annoyed. Rikku just giggled, still not going off him. "Hi!! Gippal, so whatcha doing?"

"As you can see I'm being Gippal-sat..."

"By who?"

"Who else?? You!! Now get off."

She still didn't budge. "Heeeyyyy!", he happily pushed her away and she landed away from him. An evil grin crossed Gippal's face and he started tickling her to death,"S-s-too-oplaughs, pp-ple-asemore laughsGIPPAL!!!" After the tickling sensation, Gippal called Buddy through the commshpere and told them that,"If you're looking for a certain blonde albhed girl with green eyes and swirls, wearing a yellow bikini top and some short mini-skirt that I know what's underneath-"GIPPAL!!"- Oh that's her." Rikku appeared infront of Buddy who was having fun trying to torment him. "Hey Buddy! If you're wondering, I'm happy as a clam! I'm staying here for a while so just wanted to say that. Bye!"

**Meanwhile back at the Celsius **

Tidus was currently busy with Yuna(tennyo13: I shudder typing her name!), she was there in his arms until she fell asleep. He carried her towards her bed and left her there to sleep. First thing that came into his mind is to find Rikku, he was getting impatient as images of her flashed in his mind. He arrived in the bridge where he asked Buddy to fill it in. "Umm, Buddy do you know where Rikku is? I just saw her a while ago but now she's gone. Like she diappeared or something." Buddy just stared at him unsure of what to say.

Brother answered fo him,"She's off at Luca." Buddy made a coughing sound to say something,"I think you guys are going to get mad but Rikku's not in Luca." A few seconds their jaws still dropped open.....A minute still nothing..._How long do these blondies digest up the information as simple as that. Geeezz!_ "Hello, Spira to guys infront of me? I said that she wasn't in Luca."

"Why isn't she there?", Tidus recovered first. He said,"I had some technical probs, but not to worry she's safe, she even told me herself. Right now she's at the Djose Temple with Gip-" Buddy got interrupted by Brother's screaming...

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Brother ran out of the room and headed towards the deck. "There is nodaa way Rikku is staying with him there!", and with that he jumped off board. _That was really weird. Where the heck is he going? _Tidus turned to look at Buddy who just was panicking,"Oh no, he's doing that again. We need to go to Djose fast before Brother kills him."

"Kills who?"

"Oh right, you haven't meet him yet but he's the leader of the Machine Faction, who sorta has a thing for Rikku."

_When those word reached me, I suddenly felt hurt and then really angry. I can at least hide it from Buddy's and Yuna's sake. I'm going to make his life, whoever that Gippel what's-his-name, miserable as possible. _An evil grin appeared on his face which started creeping Buddy out. "Hey Tidus, where do you think we are going?"

_I knew the answer. I flashed a smile and said,_"We're going to Djose. Is that's okay with you?"

"Djose, here we come."

**Back at the Djose Temple **

"So why the heck were you doing here?" Rikku didn't answer. Gippal smacked his foehead. _For trying to get an answer from her straight is a lot tougher than I thought. What's wrong with you? You seem to think that the ground is more interesting than me! _"I think I know why you are here.", he spoke in a sly seducing voice then he sat beside her and whispered in her left ear,"I know what you want...", he took a deep breath. He was just an inch before his lips could touch her burning cheeks,"YOU WERE HERE TO SEE ME!! You couldn't get over yourself that we weren't together anymore." He exclaimed that and jumped off to his feet.

She tried to counter his evil attack but she couldn't. She was at a lost and just playfully ran atfer him. "Why you jerk!" Until they again landed in each other's arms, on the ground. Their lips were about to touch but they stopped when a certain Gullwing's ship landed out of nowhere, with a Tidus coming down and a Buddy who looked more worried than ever. "Hey Rikku! Have you seen Brother?", he was yelling at the top of his lungs.

Rikku just replied, "What?!"

"Have you seen Brother?"

"What?! I haven't seen a brothrel, whatever that is!" Then he felt tired of screaming all the way through and went near her, with Tidus following him. _What the heck? _Tidus stared at them, Rikku again on top with Gippal. _Get off her you idiot!_ But those words couldn't get a way out of his shocked mouth.

Rikku noticed Tidus but she didn't even budge away from Gippal. "Okay Rikku, I think you should stop right now. If Brother sees you with Gippal, he'll have his head posted on his wall." But they saw a something coming towards them, an Al Bhed with blonde mohawk hair and angry green-swilry, furious eyes. "Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" By the time he came, he punched him in the face and he took Gippal's ear by the hand and screamed at him, "Fryd dra ralg fana oui tuehk fedr so meddma cecdan?"What the heck were you doing with my little sister?

Rikku glared at him, "Mad ku uv res oui pek sayhea "!Let go of him you big meanie! Brother let go of Gippal's ear and pointed a finger at him,"Ev oui ajan duilr so cecdan ykyeh E cfayn E'mm neb oui'na cbmaah ybynd!"If you ever touch my sister again I swear I'll rip you're spleen apart, and he left them and went back inside the ship limping. All Buddy was sigh and say,"Craaw, frah femm drao ajan maynh."Sheez, when will they ever learn.

Gippal's lower lip was bleeding and Rikku went to him right away. Gippal was being cuddled by his one and only Rikku. He acted out he was in pain and Rikku was trying to help him. _He may have won this battle but I still got the girl._ He snickered in his thoughts and yelped in pain as he was rubbing himself on Rikku's chest. Tidus looked at him evilly as though he was going to eat Gippal alive with his unending stare, you can als call it a death glare. _Why does his guy make me so angry?! I' m so pissed off, why the heck he should stay and flirt with MY GIRL!_

_Did you just call her you're girl?! _A voice from the back of his mind reached his conciousness. Then the thought of Yuna came in and made his stomach lurch. _You can' have two girls at the same time. You have Yuna and not Rikku, you don't own her. _Silence in his thoughts then concluded, "She belongs to someone else someday but for now she's mine."

When she finally noticed that nothing was wrong, she pushed him away. "Are men always this horny?" She stood up as Gippal complained and faked another ache. She just smiled, the kind of smile that makes everyone smile back. The kind of smile that shows her dimples and the way her beauty is all about happiness and never sorrow. The kind of smile that makes Tidus' and Gippal's heart melt into bits of slimy little pieces of red.

"So," she said turning to Rikku,"why are you here?" She just pretended that the kiss didn't happen. She was so believable that he started to panic that she didn't care. "umm, can we talk about something?" She was giving that I'm-listening-go-on look. But he shook his head and pulled her away from Gippal, Buddy and all the other people around them including an ex-summoner who had just woken up and went outside the ship.

He took her hand but with not much of force, scared of hurting her, and led her to the bridge outside Djose Temple. "What are we here to talk about?" _That innocent look on her face, she looks so -HOT! Hey stop thinking that she might get the wrong idea. Speak up now she's looking at you weirdly._

**tennyo13: Phew! I'm done with his chapter. How was it? Good ,I hope. Better, I wish. Excellent, I pray. Review please! and thank you!**

**Sneakpeak **

**Tidus: Why are you alright with this?**

**Rikku: I-I don't-Yes, I am.**

**Tidus: But don't you have anything inside that stone cold heart of yours to-**

**Rikku: What do you mean stone cold heart?! Is that how you really feel about me?!**

**They were glaring each other when Gippal came in.....**

**Gippal: Hey there Rikku, Buddy is...This isn't a good time is it? So I'll just leave you two alone.**

**He tried to leave but both of them yelled, "Stay!"**

**Somewhere I can't tell...**

**Yuna: How long til' we should tell them..**

**????: I don't know. We've been expecting this to come and we need to tell them about the two of us.**

**Yuna: Don't you mean the three?**

**Til I update again.... Au Revoir Monami**


	3. Too Much

**tennyo13: Alo again! I'm back with the new chatper! I've just came back and just watched Princess Diaries 2. I won a bet with my dad, he said that it was too girly. Not it was not, it was funny, nice and really cute. **

* * *

**"Just You and me and the other girl"**

By: Kynna

chapter 3-Too Much

Rikku's POV

I had decided that I wasn't going to stay with the Gullwings forever and try to find some meaning of what I was going to do. I was off to Luca but somehow Shinra teleported me to Djose, on top of that, I was teleported on top of Gippal. Then after some run-ins with Buddy and that darn hot Tidus, here I am now. I'm waiting for a former Zanarkand Abes blitzball player to open his mouth and tell me why the heck did he take my wirst saying that 'we need to talk'. Now I am still waiting, _urrgghh! I can't wait anymore. _"Tidus!"

"Yup?" His eyes were so innocent but troubled somewhat. I hoped that he just forgot about the kiss and went on with our lives. _But how could a guy forget that he kissed a girl and not ask about it? How I would feel after it and stuff like that?! _I got irritated and stepped on his foot. "Ouch! Why d'you do that for?" He was dancing on one foot, jumping up and down with the yelps of pain and wonder. _This is being stupid. _"Well you said that you wanted to talk."

"Oh yeah, can we talk?" I slapped my forehead and grunted. "Like what have we been doing? Have we been swimming in the river with some ducks?!" This clearly wasn't my day.

"I'm sorry. I-I just wanted to talk with you," He scratched his head and smiled a bit, "about that kiss, I-I've been meaning to tell you this but I didn't know until now." He went to me and cupped my face. _He loves you. _"I love you, Rikku." When he said that, I felt that my world was going to shatter. _I can't be with him. No matter how long I've wanted to, he belongs to someone. _I just stared at him, he began to feel uneasy. I could tell somehow, a part of him told me.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything? If this were a movie, it would mean something bad for us." He giggled. He can be a real pain but he never fails to make me smile. I couldn't hold in my joy and I kissed him. Call it a reaction, a combulsive one. I loved him, why would I care what other people think?

In the middle of our kiss, I heard him say. "Yuna." I opened my eyes and stopped. _He's with her. We can never be together. _"Rikku, what's wrong?" He was going to take a step closer to me but, "Stay back!" He held his hands up like a caught burglar saying that he gives up.

"We can't do this. We can't be together, you have someone else who happens to be my cousin. I won't allow that you break her heart."

"Even if it's for you? Are you sure about this? You know that I will always respect your wishes, no matter how weird or stupid it is." I almost gave him a glare but he talkes, "Even it I deny what my heart says, just for you I'll do anything." He's doing something to me, I don't want to say that I don't love him back but I need to. I breathed in deeply and let it go.

"I-I don't. Yes, I'm sure." I could just cry there on spot. _This is for the best. It's for all of us. I hope. _

Yuna's POV, in the airship talking to someone thru the Commsphere

"Ummm, we shouldn't be hiding this. I can't take it anymore. Soon enough I think I'm going to break out everything about us. Please tell me it's going to be alright?" I was holding on to my chest. I felt so guilty, doing this over an over again. Now something blossomed out of our love and it's now resting inside of me. Our child, the fruit of our love.

"Yuna, the time will be right and we could tell them. But not, now. It's too early." He said that, so genlte and kind and so sincere. _I love him so much. _"It's all going to be alright ,my muffin." I giggled. He calls me with weird pet names. "Sooner or later, we'll tell them about the two of us."

"What do you mean two? Don't you mean three?" He was shocked and happy. He had a family and it was with me. It's his child, the only man that touched me the way he did. _We were going to be a family together like my father and mother before me. _I was so happy that I could cry. A tear escaped my eyes, happiness can never be prisonned. "I love you so much, Yuna. Is it really mine?"

"Of course you silly. You were my first." **(t13/n: I think this part is disgusting, telling someone you're his/her first. But I felt that I had to put it down anyways. Gomen if I just butted in. Go on and read)**

"I need to see you again. Three days from now, at the same place. I have to go, someone might be coming." I blew him a flying kiss and I saw him catch it and place it on his mouth. He smiled at me and I gave him a cheery one and mouthed a goodbye. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I turned the Commsphere off and outside of the bridge. I was humming the Hymn of the Fayth when someone from behind called my name. "Yuna." I turned around to see Paine come out of the shadows.

Tidus' POV

I see her. I heard what she said. She doesn't love you. _Yes, she does. She's just afraid. _"Rikku, are you sure about this?" She nodded faintly. I looked at her eyes. Her eyes were watering, it's like she's stabbing me over and over again when I see her cry. "But isn't there anything in that stone cold heart of yours -" Before I could finish what I was going to say, she flared up.

"What do you mean stone cold heart? I don't not have a stone cold heart!" _Okay, this isn't a good sign. _"You, you, jerk! How dare you call me that!"

"That's not the point, Rikku." She started yelling at me in Al Bhed. I didn't understand her. I did learn Al Bhed but I had been sleeping for a long time and well I need to do some brain refreshing. I did understand some words like 'stupid mean ass jerk who does nothing but make people's lives miserable'. I think that's all I got and the others just drifted out off my brain.

"Well what is the point? You-You are so complicated! I don't get you." She was going to slap me but I got hold of her wrist.

"Well I still don't get you. I told you that I loved you and you just throw it away like some old toy. Don't you even care for me one bit?" I held her close to me and pressed my lips to hers. Giving her the same love and passion, I gave her before but this was more special fo rme and her. She drew back.

"Now Tidus, stop doing this. This isn't right and you know it. If you do this, I'll spend the rest of my life hating you."

"How can a simple girl like you hate me?" _Your honour I rest my case. She won't be able to counterattack that. _I gave her the smile that made all the women in Zanarkad yearned for and then fainted. _Ok, I'm really paying too much time watching tv shows that portrays_

"So a while ago I was a stone cold hearted person and now I'm a simple girl whose helpless in the hands of an arrogant player like you." This is getting nowhere. I couldn't believe her. We were both glaring at each other, killing each other in our minds. I was going to kiss her again, I couldn't help it. She drives me nuts when I see her, I just go after it.

Unfortunately this Gippal character came in, studying us. "I think this is a wrong time. Maybe I'll just go-"

"Stay!" We both said.

"Okay, if you guys say so."

Gippal's POV

They were fighting. Who couldn't tell? They were screaming at each other. _When are they gonna stop? _"Hey," They gave a menacing glare at me. "Could you just stop it? You're scaring away my clients" They turned around to see that everyone was distancing themselves from us.

"They weren't there before." Rikku said. She always says something to make you laugh.

"Maybe because that you were too busy calling me, a jerk." _Here they go again. _"Oh yeah, maybe I really was too busy minding my own business unlike some people who don't understand."

"I am not a misunderstanding! Maybe you are."

"Excuse me, I think I have some business to attend to. Something more important than fighting like a bunch of babies." With that Rikku left with her blood steaming hot and face as scarlet. It was embarassing and an interesting fight, what did I do next? Well I ran after Rikku, being the gentleman I was, I needed to see if she was alright and would like to go on a date with the most gorgeous man alive.

"Rikku! Fyhhy ku uid fedr dra sucd kunkauic syh ymeja?" Wanna go out with the most gorgeous man alive?

"Cunno, pid ra'c ymnayto synneat." Sorry but he's already married.

"Fru?" Who?

"Brad Pitt? Fru amca?" Brad Pitt. Who else?

"Hu, fuimt oui ku uid fedr sa?" No, would you go out with me?

She stopped walking and started to act thinking that she was a genius figuring out a plan. Then she bounced towards me whispered in my ears, "Maybe when shoopufs start flying." She went back to her walking. I got confused. What was she trying to say, _I think I have an idea but I can't see her right away. _

Yuna's POV, Back in the airship

"Paine! I-I didn't know you were there. I-I" I was stammering my heart out. _She could have heard. But maybe not. But-_ My thoughts were interrupted with Paine's cold voice, more threatening than ever. "I heard you."

"Heard what?" I lied. I was trying to sound like the innocent who was lost and can never come back.

"Don't try to act and play with me, Yuna. You don't want to know what's going to happen when they know." She folded her arms and looked at me. I started crying. I couldn't think of a comeback, "But no one has to know..yet. We are going to tell them. Isaaru and me."

"But when?" She seemed more concerned with my predicament. She is my friend after all, one of my closest friends. "You shouldn't have been going behind our backs. You should have told Tidus this and went on. You know this is going to cause some serious issues with the whole family." I couldn't deny that. She was right. _What more will happen if the people of Spira know? Will they look at me with disgust? I have failed and now will pay for my mistakes. I love Isaaru and I love our child. We shall face this together, nonetheless. _

"Isaaru and I have been meeting secretly with each other. The time we met at Zanarkad, he was standing on top of that spot where Tidus used to stand. I felt a bolt of hurt throughout my body and he comforted me. He was concerned and then from that we started seeing each other." I was telling out the secrets, I've been keeping for almost half of my life to a person who doesn't really talk much about herself. "From that we both grew to like each other, then it developed to love. Our love blossomed, his seed growing so fast in my womb. I can't bare to tell him that I've been doing this behind Tidus' back. He-he might think ill of his mother and-and" Paine shook her head unapprovingly.

"Since when does the former high summoner who saved Spira along with her loved ones think about what others think of her? What's happened to you?" I couldn't stop another wave of tears and I ran to Paine for comfort. She welcomed me with open arms like my mother. She's just like a mother who's near you yet sometimes so distant.

"Paine, what am I going to do?" She was stroking my hair like from what some memories of the past, haunting me every night when I'm alone. "I can't go on like this but I'm scared."

"Shush, everything's going to be alright. I hope."

Tidus' POV

We fought again, now she left._ I should stop this. I have Yuna now and Yuna has me. I shouldn't be looking at other women, especially her cousin. Rikku's just Rikku. A perky, sweet girl who's hotter than the usual gals I've seen in Spira. She has something inside her that makes me want to kiss her so much. Stop thinking Tidus, something always happens when you start pondering your thoughts. That something isn't usually good news. _"Rikku's got me whipped. Real Bad." I gave a grin to on-lookers. The commotion seemed to wander out now but I didn't care.

I walked back to where the guys were. I scanned the place and Gippal wasn't there. _Maybe he's kissing up to Rikku, asking her for a date and stuff like that. _I kicked a stray rock and it rolled over to a person, when I saw who it was I gave her a fake smile and a fake kiss. "Hey there."

tennyo13's POV

She raised her hand up and waved back at me. "Hey back to you, too." They went back into the ship. They didn't talk much, just a few glances. They were hiding something that caused them of great burden. They were lying to each other and most of all themselves. Trying to say that they still love each other and everything else is just a stone blocking there way.

* * *

**tennyo13: I end it here, I think it's not that interesting of a chapter but you tell me. I think I won't place a sneak peek in this chapter. You'll just have to see and wait. Or isn't that supposed to be wait and see. Anyways, R&R! **


	4. Memories Are Never Forgotten

**the14th-FaLLeN-angel: Alo again! I'm back with the new chapter! I've just came back and just watched Princess Diaries 2. I won a bet with my dad, he said that it was too girly. Not it was not, it was funny, nice and really cute. He was laughing and having a good time with us, his family too. **

**My Responses to your heart-warming REVIEWS(for the past chapter)**

**1.**HypernatedRikku:Thank you! Salamat! that's in our language, Tagalo, meaning thank you (just a little info)

**2.**Red Eyed Stranger: Arigatou! I hope that I haven't taken too much time for making this chapter. I was busy, hehehe...

**3.**TheCiz: I like it that you like Tikus ,too. Just like me!

**4.**ariel holyfield: gracias for your compliment on my fic.

**5.**Angel-Destinu: I hope I can finish it, but I'm not sure that it would happen anytime soon.

**6.**Jeremy: Thanks, you're review is certainly uplifting. You flatter me too much, thanks anyway.

**Don't stop reviewing, it means so much to me!! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**"Just You and me and the other girl"**

By: the14th-FaLLeN-angel

Chapter 4-Memories Are Never Forgotten

Rikku's POV

"When I finish visiting every single spot in Spira, I would maybe go back home or just start a new journey all over again." I smiled. Gippal came to me and tried to ask me out and I said no, but we got engaged into a conversation. It's always like this when I'm with him, ever since we were little. He would tease, fight me, annoy me and do all kinds of bad things to me but in the end though he never says sorry he makes me forget of all the millions of pranks he's done to me, _in other words when he would make me smile, I forget about things -in short I had a huge crush on the jerk. _There, I admitted it but it's all out of my system.

"Gippal?" He looked at me with confused and concerned eyes. _I could read him like a book sometimes and sometimes I wonder how the heck I was with, _"Do you think I'm pretty?" I met his eyes and blushed then bowed my head in embarassment. "Sorry, don't answer that. It's just that there aren't any guys that are willing to date me you know, besides you." I put my hands on my lap and stared at the lake before me, _the same place where I had my reunion with Tidus after he and Wakka destroyed my precious machina. _I sighed, "I wonder why boys are so afraid to talk me." I did remember a few years back, Gippal would have any girl in the palm of his hands while I, on the other hand well.....

I remember,

FlashBack

_"Giiippppaaaallllllll!!!" Lynvidinia, Gippal's new girlfriend for the next two weeks, was screeching for Gippal again. The nerve, it's like she has a radar or something, everytime that he would come near me after some guy would try and ask me out, she would come down and try to pry off Gippy from me. We were just friends, best friends that hate and love each other._

_"Gippy, you better go." I smiled as he wpuld just submit to his girlfriend's whimpers and left me here all alone, fixing a toy for a soon-to-be nephew/ or niece of mine. "You can just help me later, k?" I smiled again as he left, jealousy still pangs my heart but I know that it would never go anywhere when it's Gippal we're talking about. _

_A few minutes after Gippal left, guys were starting to talk to me and act all nice, in short they were trying to impress me enough to go out with them. Some guys think of me as a tough cookie to crack just because I'm their leader's daughter means to them I'm really hard to get. "So are you doing anything tomorrow?" The guy I was talking to currently is a nice cookie, a good-looking cookie that used to go by the name, Keyakku. A lightly tanned handsome Al Bhed that was simply the perfect gentleman. In other words, he was the exact **OPPOSITE of GIPPAL**. _

_"Are you asking me out on a date?" My eyes widened. All those times, I thought that he only saw me as a sister but now well it was a different story. Suddenly he blushed and became all uneasy, I smiled. He slowly nodded his head and waited for my answer, "If you are then, okay. I'd love to go on a date with you." After that statement, he looked like the happiest man on the world. He hugged me and restrained himself before he would do something more, then he politely bowed down at me and winked. I could feel my cheeks burning, then he left after being called by Yackon. _

_I giggled. Someone finally wanted to go out with me! Not that I liked being asked to go out on a date with every single guy, it's just that guys seem to flock away from me. I wasn't ugly or anything nor was I really gorgeous to kill for but everytime I try to strike a conversation or just accidentally touch them they'd look at me like I was a ghost or something then find some excuse to go away. But then I had Keyakku, he really was a sweet guy but well Sin got into things, _but that's another memory that's best kept shut.

_Later on, when I told Gippal what happened when he left he sorta became angry at me and at Keyakku. I didn't know why he suddely bursted out his anger at me, as if I did something wrong. He got me all riled up and then when he did just too much, I slapped him and left heading to Keyakku. But he stopped me and yelled again, _

_"You aren't going to that Keyakku jerk! He's not right for you, listen to me because-", Gippal, the best friend of mine could aslo be the number overprotective brother a girl like me could have, then I butted in. "You, Lexian Gippal Vidgar, listen to me. I am 15 years old and I'm not going to marry the guy, I am just going to go out with him. Since when have you even cared? You have lots of girls flocking around you, they're even willing for you to take off the clothes! Why would I be so important to you?!" I was so angry, I could have sworn my emerald green swirly eyes would turn all glowing eerie purple, after scolding him like a child he couldn't answer me. Then he slapped me, I flung on to the ground with tears stinging my eyes. _

_Then I stood up and looked at him, "I hate you." His face was shocked and then that's all I could see after turning around and running for dear life and ending up in Keyakku's arms. I spent time with him the rest of the day, and when nightfall came I think he carried me off to my home and laid me on my bed and tucked me in, he even kissed me on my cheek and said, "Goodnight, Rikku." _

_I slept there for about three hours straight then I couldn't sleep anymore. I heard someone throwing a stone at my window, then silence and then knocking at my window. "Rikku! Rikku!" I pretty much had a really good guess to who it was outside, I opened the window and exclaimed,_

_"Gippal! What the heck are you doing here?" He greeted me with a smirk and a kiss. _

_I broke the kiss and pushed him away, "What's wrong with you?!" I said that in the most loudest, most softest voice ever. If Pops ever found us, we'd -no Gippal would be dead meat. "You slap me and then you come here acting like nothing was wrong!? Why did you even kiss-" He placed his index finger infront of my lips, shushing me up. "You know, Cid's girl, you talk to much." _

_I scoffed, then he started talking again, "I came here because I want to say that I'm leaving." I felt that my whole world was being blown up into pieces, slowly. "I'm going to join the Crimson Squad."_

_"Is this about the fight? Now, I don't want you to go. You-you might die!!" I sank again to the floor, he really never left my side. He even put me back on my bed and laid with me until the sun started to shine. The next morning he wasn't there anymore, I guess he really did go to the Crimson Squad. After that every single night, I prayed to whoever was that Big Guy in the sky that Gippal was, is and always will be safe and would come home for me. _

FlashBack Ends, Gippal's POV

She was just staring there at the open view of the lake, it was getting late and the pyreflies were appearing. _She's still beautiful as ever, _then I looked around. Everyone must have gone back home, we were the only ones around. It felt good just being with her and just watching her think. We used to do this, but somehow something was really different with Rikku.

"Rikku?" I broke her trance and she looked at me, then I just stared back. I could see the tinge of pink in her cheeks as she asked me, "What?"

"You were zoning out for quite a while. You looked like you were daydreaming about someone, could that someone be me?" Her cheeks were now visibly red, I went to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, "Nah, just kidding. What were you thinking about?" She shrugged.

"Just thinking about the past, you know the day before you left for the Crimson Squad. That's all." I loved her smell, just being near her and smelling her hair, this is just too much. _I shouldn't be here smelling the flowers that were supposedly dead and into the past. But I just can't help it _

_remember what we used to do together._

GullwingsYuna's POV

"Tidus, I-I'm pregnant." I sighed and slumped back on my bed. I was practicing to tell him what really has happened and things aren't really going anywhere. I break down before I could even finish and say my explanation. _I am such a weakling, how did I even destroy Sin if I don't have the courage to face my fears? _I looked at myself in my mirror, we have built separate cabins for us to sleep in. Privacy is really important, _especially when I'm trying to hide my growing baby. _"This is just hopeless," I stared at my belly, _it's beginning to show. _

I decide to change what I was wearing, I took off my garment grid and wore my old summoner outfit. _That way maybe it could conceal it a little, _I walked off my chamber and walked to the cabin. I rode the elevator down to reach the bridge I was walking fine until I felt a spearing pain in my abdomen, "Ahhhhrrgghh," I gritted my teeth in pain, it was like I was really burning up inside pain. "Paine! Buddy! Brotthhheerrrrr!!" I screamed.

I clenched my fist in pain and agony, my breathing became obscured and as if I'm drowning and I couldn't get any oxygen to breath. "ANYBODY, HELP ME!!" I was crying while still clutching my stomach, sinked down to the floor. Tears were stinging my eyes, I really felt that I am going to die. I trailed down to my dress as blood was swimming out of my dress, then I heard footsteps running towards my direction. My eyes were too tired to see anything, _everything is starting to get darker and darker. Am I dying? _My thoughts trailed off, "My baby..."

"Yuna!" Who was that? I can't tell anymore, I'm loosing blood. "What's happening?"

* * *

**the14th-FaLLeN-angel:I'm stopping it right there. I don't think I could do more, now tel me what you think and review! Please and Thank you!!**


	5. Accusations, In Love, Caught?

**K14princess-ROCK**: Yes, I changed it again. My chapter, mainly this one and my penname too. Hehehe, Due to some errors, I hope I finally got it this time. **

* * *

**

"Just You and Me and The Other Girl"

By: the14th-FaLLeN-angel

Chapter 4-Accusations, In Love, Caught?

Tidus' POV

I've been waiting inside the bridge, just trying to clear off my head off of the things that well were brewing up inside me. After that disagreement with Rikku, I've thinking non-stop about her. The way I made her angry just makes me want to take her right there and tell her that she belongs to me and no one else. But the thing is I cannot, "I'm mad and head-over-heels in love with her! Damn!"

I was riding down the elevator and headed to the bridge. "HELP ME!" Yuna was screaming for help. "What's happening?" I hurried to her side and discovered that she was bleeding but why? She was having difficulty breathing and I elevated her up, "You're going to be okay. Buddy! You guys get over here!!" I could feel her going cold, I was fighting myself to cry seeing the first ever woman that I love dying infront of me. _Damn, don't die! What even happened?_

"What happened here?!" Paine demanded. She rushed to Yuna's side, "Tell me, what happened!" I was speechless for a while then regained my senses and told her what I knew. By now, everyone was surrounding us and Paine was telling everyone what to do. "You three, help Yuna and put her somewhere safe and comfortable." The three, mainly Brother, Buddy and Shinra, were just standing there shocked. "Now!" Then they began to start amoving.

"Tidus, go find Rikku. She's at the Moonflow, still remember where that is?" She ordered me.

"I still know where that is. How do you know where she is? D-"

"You're stalling. Hurry up so we can save both their lives or we would loose them forever. We need a strong spell to cure her, meaning we need Rikku." Then I just nodded and headed for the Moonflow, hoping that what Paine said was true. I used the teleporter on the Celsius and went on to Moonflow. _Wait a sec, both of their lives? _I dismissed the thought wondering that maybe Paine made a mistake so I went back to finding Rikku. The pyreflies were out and the teleporter's light was luminating the place, I could hear voices specifically Rikku's and well someone I don't really know and they were laughing. I didn't waste anymore time and busted into their conversation.

"Rikku! We need help, Yunie's dy-ying." I examined Rikku with her Gippal friend. "What the heck are you doing?!" She was cuddling up with Gippal and well Rikku looked down on the floor. The Gippal person just smirked at me, I could have knocked his cheeky ass off but Rikku was there.

"Yuna's dying and you're just here going kissy-kissy with your new boyfriend." I said that as if it were venom, _first she was kissing me back after implanting my lips on hers and now I just-_I couldn't start thinking now because that I have a purpose of being here to get Rikku and I shall.

"What? Yunie's dying." She looked shocked for a moment and then I pulled her out of her silence. We both walked back to the crystalline transporter with Gippal on our tail and teleported back to the ship. "Where's Yuna?!" Then I dragged her with her willing down to her bedroom, the first one in the new and remodeled cabins infront of Barkeep's bar.

We opened the door and saw her lying on the floor. Paine changed from her warrior dressphere to her white mage. She was chanting a spell and she motioned to Rikku to do the same. So I stepped back and saw her from her thief outfit. Flower petals surrounding her and covering her up as her garment grid starts to do it's thing, she was now all covered in white garment that kind of similar to Paine's but different in a way.

Paine's POV

_It must be the baby, but could have possibly happened? A miscarriage? No, Yuna might-_I stopped thinking when Rikku finally changed to a white mage, "What are we going to do, Paine?" She looked at me.

"We are just going to gather up our white magic to make a stronger spell. We cast together at the same time, the stronger it is the easier it will be for Yuna." She nodded her head and after three seconds Rikku chanted for a FullLife and I chanted for a FullCure, we didn't know what happened at least they didn't know but I did.

"She's alright for now, I suggest that she stays there. Complete bedrest, someone bring Lulu here." Buddy did that job and he left the room, "I'll be watching her. It would be best for you guys to just leave the room, don't worry she's fine for now." They immediately did what I told them to do, _come to think of it both of them have been giving each other uneasy glances. Something must have-_ I groaned. _What the heck are they thinking? All of them are just being so stubborn. Keeping secrets isn't the right thing to do, it'll just consume you whole. _

Yuna's breathing was now evening and I could say that she's alright but I don't know. I'm no expert and that's that. Then I heard water hitting the glass windows, "So it's raining now."

I could see Yuna stirring in her sleep, "Isaaru? Where are you?!" Then I decided to call him for her, I stood up and let her rest for while and headed outside to the commsphere placed in the cabin. I checked on to Zanarkand, that's where Isaaru has been staying and studying the ruins. Being the lone defender of the old ruins.

"Isaaru?"

"Paine? What is wrong?" His face began to crease, "Is it about Yuna?" I nodded slowly.

"But she's okay now, she-she's alright for now and well she needs to see you." He lay there emotionless and then nodded, he already knew how to get to the airship crystalline transporter and everything would be just fine. _I hope so. _

Tidus' POV

Paine said that Yuna would be alright and well I started to calm down. So I decided to take a visit to Rikku's room, just going to see if she was there. I could hear faint sobs from her room and Gippal's voice, I entered cautiously and saw Rikku changed from her thief dressphere and Gippal giving her googly eyes and getting closer to try and kiss her.

Before he could feel her lips against his, "Rikku?" He stopped and clenched his fists, he kissed Rikku's forehead and told that he has to go.

"I'll see you around, babe." He gave him a wink, _if he does that one more time I swear I'll rip his heart out! _"You, too. Yuna's boyfriend." Now he was out of the room. I looked back at Rikku, "What the heck are you doing with him? You're still with that Gippal guy and feeling him up while Yuna's just become stable. Don't you have anything else to do?"

"Well..um," she was fidgetting with her fingers. She wasn't answering yet or she didn't know what to say, "I-I-"

"Could you just start making sense?!"

"Well I'm sorry! I think you're just making this bigger because I slapped you in the face and by adding up the fact when Gippal was just comforting me."

I raised my arms up and exclaimed, "So you just admitted to me a while ago that you love me and now you're giving yourself up to the next person you see? You whore, you've been sleeping with him!" I didn't think when I said that but after I said the word whore her face flinched at me, she was hurt but I was angry at her. _How dare she? _"Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

Then she raised her hand to slap me, but I knew better and took hold of her wrist. She tried the other one but I got hold of it too, "Can't you do anything else, whore?"

"Whore?! Is that what you call me? Well excuse me mister, I am no whore and I'm still a virgin." That made me think of something really naughty but I kept my anger arised. "You insolent, cheeky bastard! Gippal was just being a friend, unlike some people I know who tell their female bestfriends that they're inlove with them, not even considering the fact that you're hurting people you love like -hello- you're girlfriend, for example which is my first cousin that's being so close to a sister of mine!" My grip on her wrists started to grow stronger, she was making me angry but the blushing look on her face was priceless when I had her cornered in the wall. "Let go of me, you-you." Heavy breathing, both hers and mine, the bedroom was in silence except for our breathings and heartbeats sounding together. I never tore her from my sight, eye to eye it was like a trance and inviting me in to devour her whole.

_But she doesn't want this, _I took off my hold from her lips and well turned around but she flung me around and she kissed me with all her might. I tried to break away but when our lips would separate she muttered, "Don't go, just kiss me." So I did. I pinned her back to the wall, raising her a bit. She automatically wrapped her legs around my waist. "I can't believe how willingly blind I've become, I loved you from the first moment I met you and the feelings still here." She took my hand and placed it over her chest where I could feel her heart beating wildly.

"I love you," then I kissed her with so much passion. I probed her mouth with my tongue as she moaned in approval. Her hands were all now busy trying to take my shirt off and then no later than a minute it was on the floor along with her dark green mini skirt followed it down. _Stop it, not here someone might see you. _Mewling sounds from Rikku's mouth while I fondled with her sacred chest underneath that thin piece of bright yellow bikini brassiere of hers, _To heck with it. _I went back to her lips but she stopped. Her face was flushed as she was looking at something or someone behind me, _please don't be.._

"Rikku! I can't believe it, my own-"

* * *

**K14princess-ROCK:**Hah! Cliffhanger here! I'm really sorry if I'm not a quick up-to-date kind of writer but I'm just a fourteen year old girl. Do you expect me to make a fanfic just like that? (snap!) Well I'm not a genie but I hope this would have quenched your thirst if you guys missed Tidus from the previous chappie. Well that's if for now, tune in for the next chapter. It might take a week before I post the new chapter and

I AM NOT GIVING UP WITH MY FICS! I just don't have too much time with computer though I have one at home but I am still dedicated to finish this story as well as the other ones I have created and mothered.

**NOW REVIEW! Please!!!**


End file.
